The present invention relates to delay circuits, and more specifically, to programmable delay circuits.
Delay circuits are used in a variety of devices to control signal phases, clocks, and other signals. Delay circuits may be analog or digital controlled and are used in clock skew or recover circuits and fine delay adjustments for calibrating signals.